Light in the Darkness
by Darkiliane
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or blanc, et son destin, son innocence perdue... Qui est cette mystérieuse Dame? Slash HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Light in the Darkness**_

Draco Malfoy.

Vous connaissez?

C'est moi.

Je suis en ce moment même dans ma chambre. Mais pas au Manoir Malfoy. Non, il semblerait que j'ai une nouvelle résidence. A nouvelle famille, nouvelle maison.

Nouvelle famille ? Eh oui. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment des plus réjouissants, et ce de plusieurs points de vue, j'ai à présent un point commun avec le célèbre, le héros Harry Potter : je suis orphelin.

En fait, je dois avouer que j'ai bien d'autres points communs avec ce cher Potter. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

Cela vous étonne que je me dise orphelin, alors que la dernière fois que vous avez entendu parler de moi, j'avais deux parents en excellente santé ? Et pas n'importe quels parents. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, puissants sorciers de sang pur, renommés dans tout le monde magique.

Hélas, vous savez déjà que mon nom a été entaché. On a découvert que mon père était, et avait toujours été, un Mangemort. L'un des plus proches de Voldemort, qui plus est.

Comment ? J'ose prononcer ce nom ? Eh bien, oui. J'ai grandi, je suis plus mûr, plus courageux. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas comme la plupart de ces imbéciles qui se disent sorciers. Je sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun risque à prononcer le nom de quelqu'un qui est mort, et bien mort cette fois.

Vous avez deviné, le grand Harry Potter a mis fin au règne du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, et peut-être même de ce millénaire. Mais pas de tous les temps, oh non…

Comment le Survivant s'y est pris, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

Non pas que la fin de Tonton Voldy m'ait causé quelque peine que ce soit. Elle m'a plutôt arrangé, à vrai dire. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de devenir Mangemort, moi ! Pour qui me prend-on ? Oui, je sais. Pour un Malfoy.

Mais s'est-on jamais dit que peut-être, je n'étais pas comme le reste de la famille ? Je n'ai pas demandé à naître ici, moi.

N'allez pas croire pour autant que je suis doux et gentil. Je sais être implacable, même cruel parfois, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Je ne suis ni pire ni meilleur que mon père, ma mère, ni même que Potter en fait.

Juste… Différent.

Vous vous demandez sans doute comment, et pourquoi, mes parents sont morts. Pour mon père, ça n'est pas bien difficile à deviner. Au cours d'une des batailles les plus acharnées, il a été abattu par… Sirius Black. Celui-ci a profité d'un certain effet de surprise, je dois dire, car lui et certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient gardé son retour secret jusqu'à ce moment. Même Potter n'était pas au courant. Je crois qu'après la bataille, il hésitait entre la fureur envers ceux qui lui avaient encore et toujours caché les choses, et une infinie reconnaissance à l'encontre des mêmes personnes qui avaient sauvé son cher parrain.

Et ma mère, direz-vous ? Eh bien, c'est différent. Elle a survécu à la guerre, elle n'est pas allée en prison suite à son passage, gardé secret jusqu'alors, dans le clan du vieux fou, Dumby pour les intimes (dont je ne suis pas. Mais je surmonterai aisément cette peine). Elle est revenue au manoir, et nous y avons vécu tous les deux un moment en paix, bien que nous ayons perdu toute notre fortune à cause de mon père.

C'est alors qu'Ils sont arrivés. Qui ça, Ils ? Eux, ma « nouvelle famille », ceux qui veillent à présent sur moi et mon destin. Davantage sur mon destin que sur moi-même, en fait… Bien que cela ne soit pas facile à admettre, je dois avouer que pour eux je ne suis, hélas, qu'un pion.

Ils sont arrivés il y a deux semaines. Ma mère semblait être au courant. Ils sont restés quelques jours, jusqu'à cette nuit…

Quand ils ont sacrifié ma mère. C'était un rituel ancien et barbare, comme une offrande à une divinité ancestrale. Un sacrifice humain, celui de la belle et fière Narcissa Malfoy. Je n'oublierai jamais le sang de ma mère sur la pierre sombre…

A ce moment, Elle est venue. Celle pour qui je suis né, celle dont mon destin est de devenir sa chose, afin qu'elle crée un nouveau monde dont elle sera la Reine. Un monde où elle causera davantage encore de mort et de destruction.

Elle qui a bouleversé l'histoire des deux mondes, magiques et moldus. Eux aussi la connaissent, bien que la plupart la prennent pour un personnage de légende. Ils ne sont pas au courant de la terrible guerre, des massacres…

Est-elle maléfique par nature ? Je ne saurai la juger, et qui suis-je pour le faire ? Tout dans le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc. Il y a une infinie variété de nuances dans l'âme humaine… Et aussi les âmes non humaines d'ailleurs.

Moi-même, combien m'ont jugé sans même me connaître ? je n'ai rien fait pour les détromper. Bien peu me connaissent sous mon vrai visage. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis loin d'être un ange, mais pas tout à fait aussi démoniaque qu'on le pense.

Après cette nuit là, Elle est partie. Je ne l'ai plus revu. Je ne connais pas même son nom…

Mais je sais qu'un jour, je serai sien.


	2. Comment je suis arrivé là

Tites réponses aux reviews:

Black Sharne: C'est pas un One-Shot, bien sûr qu'il faudra attendre petite impatiente lol!

serpentis-draco: Bah voilà la suite! Je passe mon temps à écrire pour vous les donner le plus vite possible...

jwulee: Te ficher la trouille mon maître? Sache que ce n'était en rien volontaire! Loin de moi l'idée de faire peur à mon maître chéri! Merci de trouver mon texte "intense" lol

Note de l'auteur: Je veux plus de reviews! Au fait, comme je trouve ça plus agréable à lire, j'ai changé la présentation en passant des lignes.

Petite précision: toujours pas d'action dans ce chapitre, juste du récit de tout ce qui s'est passé avant. En tant qu'auteur sadique, je vous fais patienter héhé! Je pense que les choses commenceront lentement à bouger à partir du chapitre prochain.

__

_**Chap 2: Comment j'en suis arrivé là**_

Vous êtes toujours là ?

Bien.

Cela fait quelques temps que nous nous sommes quittés, et pour moi, la situation n'a pas

évoluée.

Puisque visiblement on a l'intention de nous laisser seuls en tête-à-tête, autant que je vous

parle un peu de moi. C'est probablement mon sujet préféré. Quand à parler de vous… Nous

verrons.

Comme vous le savez, je suis Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black. Comme

eux, j'ai le sang pur et je suis un puissant sorcier. On m'a élevé comme un Malfoy devrait

l'être. J'ai appris à être arrogant, à cacher mes émotions, à mépriser ceux qu'on disaient

inférieurs à moi, tels que les Moldus et les sorciers n'étant pas de sang pur.

J'ai été admis, lorsque l'heure est venue pour moi d'étudier à Poudlard, dans la noble maison

des Serpentard. Nous n'avons pas bonne réputation parmi nos condisciples ; nombre de

personnes disent même que tous les sorciers ayant mal tourné se trouvaient à Serpentard.

Vous savez, comme moi, que c'est un mensonge. Peter Pettigrew, celui qui a permis à

Voldemort de revenir, n'était-il pas à Gryffondor ?

A propos de Gryffondor, le petit Potter n'est pas un saint, lui non plus. Il a torturé et tué

pendant la guerre qui l'a opposé à Voldemort. Certes, la plupart étaient des Mangemorts, mais

un vrai héros devrait-il vraiment s'abaisser au niveau des « méchants » ? D'ailleurs, il a fait

une erreur, une fois… Une mortelle erreur qui, je le sais bien, le hantera à jamais.

Mais nous n'allons pas discuter de Potter pendant toute notre entrevue, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est de

moi qu'il s'agit.

Donc, voici ma situation quand la guerre a commencé. J'étais la coqueluche de ma maison, on

me surnommait le Prince des Serpentards. Toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds, et pourtant,

chose étrange, je n'éprouvais rien pour elles. J'ai échangé quelques baisers avec Pansy

Parkinson, ma meilleure amie, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, elle

était si amoureuse de moi qu'elle aurait tout de suite accepté les plus grandes folies.

Maintenant, je sais d'où me vient cette indifférence. C'était mon destin qui, encore et

toujours, gouvernait ma vie et mon esprit…

Mais nous reviendrons là-dessus plus tard.

Lorsque Voldemort est revenu, mon père l'a immédiatement rejoint. Heureusement, à ce

moment-là, personne ou presque ont cru Potter et Dumbledore lorsqu'ils ont voulu avertir les

gens. Nous avons eu un an de répit, avant qu'à cause de ces mêmes Potter et Dumby le

Seigneur de mon cher père ne se fasse voir par le Ministère de la Magie au grand complet.

Bon d'accord, j'exagère, mais il y avait tout de même une sacrée foule de témoins. Dont

Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque en personne, celui-là même qui avait

renié de toutes ses forces à la face du monde le retour du mort-vivant… Enfin, de ce cher

oncle Voldy.

Après ça, mon père a été démasqué et envoyé en prison. Evidemment, il n'a pas tardé à s'en

échapper, puisque personne ne surveillait plus les prisonniers. Juste le temps de prendre le thé

avec ses vieux amis les Détraqueurs, et le revoilà dans la nature.

Ma mère avait été fort utile aux Mangemorts, à un moment. Un vieil elfe de maison, servant

la maison des Black, avait trahi Sirius Black en informant ma mère. Cette information avait

permis à Voldemort d'attirer Potter au département des Mystères afin qu'il y prenne une

prophétie qui les concernait tous deux, et que seuls eux pouvaient toucher sans devenir fous.

Hélas, cette prophétie s'était brisée lors du combat qui s'était ensuivi et avait causé la

découverte du retour du mage noir. Lors du combat, Bellatrix Lestrange avait soi-disant

« tué » son cousin Black en le faisant passer au travers du voile séparant le monde des morts

de celui des vivants. Mais comme vous le savez, certains membres de l'ordre du Phœnix, tels

que Lupin et McGonagall, avaient trouvé un moyen de le ramener. Ils avaient été aidés par

Dumbledore, cela va de soi. A croire qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire sans lui…

Ma mère et moi avons cependant refusé ensuite de prendre partie pour les Mangemorts. Non

seulement, malgré son rôle dans la découverte de la prophétie par Potter, ma mère avait

horreur de la violence, mais nous pressentions tous les deux qu'une fois encore, le mage noir

et ses partisans psychopathes seraient vaincus par le clan du vieux fou. L'avenir nous a

montré que nous avions raison. Mais la raison la plus importante, c'était qu'il fallait me

préserver en vie. C'était aux yeux de ma chère mère la chose la plus importante. Toujours ma

fichue « destinée »…

Nous avons été obligés de fuir pour échapper à la violence des Mangemorts. Ce que nous

avions fait était évidemment considéré comme la pire des trahisons. En échange

d'informations primordiales, ma mère avait obtenu de Dumbledore qu'il nous fasse mettre en

sécurité dans un pays lointain. Même moi, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous étions.

Enfin, lorsque la guerre s'est terminée, nous avons pu rentrer. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pu

récupérer le Manoir Malfoy, qui avait été réquisitionné par le Ministère pour payer une partie

des dégâts, pas que matériels, que mon père avait causés. J'ignore comment elle a fait, mais

ma mère a pu récupérer une partie de notre fortune. Ensuite, nous sommes venus nous

installer dans ce château isolé, dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Ma mère semblait savoir

parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Tout devait être prévu depuis longtemps.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela. C'est nécessaire pour

comprendre où j'en suis. Actuellement, nous sommes le 30 août, et il est six heures du soir.

Mais j'y songe, ce sera bientôt l'anniversaire de ce cher Survivant. Croyez-vous que je doive

lui envoyer une carte ? Hum, il ne saura probablement où la mettre au milieu de toutes celles

de ses admirateurs. Ce bon vieux Potter est plus célèbre que jamais à présent. Cela n'est pas

pour lui faire, à ce qu'il me semble…

Bientôt, nous allons tous deux revenir à Poudlard pour notre Septième et dernière année.

L'année des ASPIC, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Je suis suffisamment doué pour m'en

sortir sans vraiment travailler.

Et surtout, je ne serai probablement déjà plus en vie d'ici là.


End file.
